Countdown to christmas
by sportsgallol
Summary: The countdown to Christmas begins now! So enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The votes are in and are host for the countdown to Christmas is ….. JAY!**

Jay: (Slides on his knees) "That's right fools I'm the host of this show, Kai, light the fireworks!"

Kai: "Whatever." (Lights up the fireworks)

(The fireworks explode in the air and one of them lands on jays head which catches on fire.)

Jay: (screams and runs around in circles) "Help I'm on fire, call the fire department!"

Garmadon: (walks over to jay with a bucket of water and dumps it on jays head to get rid of the fire.)

Jay: "Wow garmadon that was the nicest thing you've ever done for me, see guys the Christmas spirit is all around us."

Garmadon: "Your girlfriend payed me to do that for $10 bucks, I still don't like you. You talk too much."

Jay: "Just please go away."

Garmadon: "Epic fail for you on the grand entrance." (Walks away from jay.)

Jay: (Sighs) "Well it looks like it's the end of the show already and only 24 more days till Christmas."

Zane: "Jay I don't think it's time to end the show yet."

Jay: "Yes it is Zane, I'm to embarrass to show my face right at this moment. Everything will be normal again on the next chapter." (Walks away)

Zane: "Sure jay, sure."

**Strange how things work for them, oh well not my problem. Any ways on Saturday there will be truth or dare so you can start daring now. And in the next chapter Zane will be co-host. Don't worry jay will be there with all of his hair.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And were back! Only 23 more days till Christmas.**

Jay: Welcome back and here we have Zane as our co-host for today, say hi Zane.

Zane: Hi, Yesterday when jay's hair caught on fire with the fireworks, most of his hair was gone, so we went to a hat shop to buy him a hat that completely covers his hair so no one could see it.

Jay: All I ask was for you to say hi not what happen after the show on the last chapter.

Zane: I have to be honest with everyone and my fans.

Jay: -_- Just shut up, please. Anyways Zane what was your favorite memory for Christmas?

Zane: (grabs a piece of paper and writes something and show jay.)

The paper reads: You told me to shut up, meaning not to talk at all)

Jay: (grabs the paper and rips it into shreds) Forget what I said and answer the question.

Zane: Ok, My favorite Christmas memory was when I was helping Lloyd catching Santa, but we did not succeed.

Jay: Tell us how it went.

Zane: Why should I tell you when you were already there when it happen?

Jay: (face palms) Not to me, to the readers fool.

Zane: Oh, Ok, Why don't I show you a flashback of how it happen.

Jay: I need aspirin.

(Flashback)

Lloyd: Hey Zane, want to help me catch Santa Claus?

Zane: Who is Santa Claus?

Lloyd: A fat guy who wears red and gives people gifts on Christmas day.

Zane: Interesting, ok I will help you.

Lloyd: Yay!

(Christmas Eve)

Lloyd: And done, there the trap is finished.

Zane: Remind me what happens.

Lloyd: We put these plate of cookies and milk on the table, what he wouldn't see is a net he is stepping on, once he steps on it, the trap will set off and we will have catch the big man.

Zane: Got it.

(Later at night)

The trap is set off and makes a huge noise that wakes everyone up. And makes everyone run into the dining room.

Jay: (Hold a bat and is ready to hit the intruder) I got a bat and I not afraid to use it.

Lloyd: Our trap worked, we caught Santa!

Zane: (Turns the lights on)

Everyone sees Cole in a net eating cookies

Cole: (Face turns red) don't mind me guys I'm just hanging around

Kai: (Takes a picture of Cole with his camera)

Everyone helps Cole down

Lloyd: Aw man I thought it was Santa.

Garmadon: Sorry son, at least you humiliated Cole for us to be unexpectedly entertained.

Lloyd: Well that's true.

Wu: Let's all go back to sleep.

Everyone goes back to their room and falls asleep

Santa: You may be the son of Lord Garmadon, but you can't out smart me.

(End of flashback)

Zane: The end.

Jay: Good story, and now it's time to end the show.

Zane: Hope all your hair grows back jay.

Jay: **-_-**

**Poor jay, anyways see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now we have one of are characters singing a Christmas carol.**

Jay: Were back and with a new co-host. I know what you're thinking, what happen to Zane being the co-host? Well for each chapter a different character will be the new co-host. And now we have Nya the most beautiful girl in the world singing Deck the halls.

Kai: (Rolls his eyes) Just like ever boyfriend says to their girlfriend and whatever girlfriend wants to hear from then. Suck-ups.

Jay: You're jealous that I got a girlfriend and you don't, which is not a surprise.

Kai: -_-

Jay: Anyways, Nya go ahead.

Nya: _Deck the hall with boughs of holly_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

'_Tis the season to be jolly_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Don we now our gay apparel_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Troll the ancient Yule-tide carol_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_See the blazing Yule before us._

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Strike the harp and join the chorus_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Follow me in merry measure_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_While I tell of Yule-tide treasure_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Fast away the old year passes_

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

_Hail the New Year, lads and lasses_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Sing we joyous, all together_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Heedless of the wind and weather_

Garmadon: (Dumps a bucket of water on Nya's head and sings.) _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la. _(Runs away from Nya)

Nya: (Growls) Somebody's halls are about to be Decked (Grabs a bat and runs after Garmadon)

Jay: (Face palms)

Cole: (Walks in) did I miss something?

Jay: Where were you? You were supposed to be the co-host of today's show.

Cole: Sorry bro. (Walks away)

Jay: (sighs) Anyway the show is over and there are at least 20 or 19 more days till Christmas.

**I know this was supposed to be on Friday, but I'm going to be busy for the whole day on Friday so I wouldn't have time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for truth or dare!**

Jay: Nya finally caught Garmadon and knock him out with a bat. Let that be a lesson to all of you, don't mess with Nya.

Nya: You got that right. And I am the co-host for this chapter. At least we don't get to be dared, right?

Mailman: Letter for the cast of countdown to Christmas. (Hands jay the letter.)

Jay: (Reads the letter out loud.) I forgot to tell you that the host and co-host get to be dared as well as everybody else. Didn't think that you wouldn't be dared have you? If you try to escape I will have the great devourer to chase after you. Love Sportsgallol

Everyone: o_o

Cole: Let's just get this thing over with.

Jay: Ok, so we have a few dares from Wizard101. So first kai has to dress up as Santa Claus and go to the mall and have kids jump on you.

Kai: (sighs) this isn't going to be good. (Dresses up like Santa and goes to the mall)

Random kids: It's Santa Claus!

Kai: (runs for his life and finally gets caught.)

Gamadon: Look at the camera kai so I can put this on YouTube and let people see that you're getting attack by little kids. (Keeps taping kai with the kids)

Kai: (groans and then later comes back with a headache and a few bruises) Why is everyone wearing reindeer costumes?

Jay: (hands him a costume) we were all dared to wear these for at least the rest of this chapter. And I am now supposed to jump out a window of a 10 story building screaming, 'This is for Santa!'

Kai: (puts on the costume) I'll be at your funeral.

Jay: (Jumps off the 10 story building and screams) this is for Santa!

Lloyd: Who's going to catch jay with the mattress?

Zane: Garmadon.

Garmadon: I know I was supposed to do something, but what? (Sees Jay falling to the ground and sees him knock out when he landed.) Oh yeah the mattress, oh well at least he's still alive. (Walks back in to the building)

Nya: I'm not surprised. Anyway Zane you have to make gingerbread men and name them after everyone in the room. Well except for jay because he's outside knockout because of someone. (Glares at garmadon)

Zane: Ok. (Makes gingerbread men and then gives them their own.)

Cole: Wow, I never knew I looked so delicious.

Zane: And you get to eat them to.

Lloyd: (looks at his gingerbread that looks like him) Sorry to eat you handsome

Everyone eats the gingerbread man and suddenly spits them out)

Misako: Why do they taste like salt?

Zane: I must have read the label wrong, I thought it said sugar in the container.

Jay: (walks in) what did I miss?

Kai: Zane made cookies that taste like salt.

Jay: Glad I miss that, what does the next dare say?

Nya: Cole has to go outside, get a good arm-full of snow, then come back inside and pelt everyone with snowballs.

Cole :D

Everyone else expect Cole: D:

Cole: (goes outside and gets a arm-full of snow.) Prepare to be pelted with snow fools.

Everyone else starts running

Later everyone was laying on the ground knock out.

Cole: I guess I don't know my own strength. Better wake up Lloyd for his dare. (Wakes up Lloyd by dumping a bucket of hot coffee on him.)

Lloyd: aaaahhhhh! That was hot.

Cole: For your dare.

Lloyd: Oh, but shouldn't you wake up the others?

Cole: Oh yeah. (Wakes up the others with hot coffee)

Everyone: aaaahhhhh!

Cole: Time for Lloyds dare.

Jay: Lloyd you have to tell everyone what on your Christmas list.

Lloyd: gladly. (Grabs his list and unrolls it, the list as it seems is about 50 feet long)

Nya: Wait before you do that we also have a dare for Wu from Lya200. It says that he has to dress up like Santa Claus and breaks into people's houses and gets caught.

Garmadon: This I got to see.

Wu: Looks like I have no choice. (Dresses up as Santa Clause and breaks into a house)

Little girl: Santa Why didn't you come down the chimney instead of breaking the window getting in?

Wu: go play with some dolls kid.

Mother: What the heck!? (Calls the police)

Police: You're under arrest Santa!

Wu: shoot. (Runs off and 15 minutes later got caught, and was put to jail)

Misako: anybody got bail money?

Everyone else: Nope!

Jay: anyways Lloyd read your list.

Lloyd: Ok. (Starts reading his list)

Two hours later

Lloyd: And the last thing I want is money, lots of it.

Everyone but him was asleep

Lloyd: The show is over and we have at least 17 days left till Christmas. Goodbye!

**Hey wizard101, for the dare for Garmadon singing the 12 days of Christmas I've decide to do that on the next chapter. Nya told me that at the end she is going to get back at him from last time. Again I will send this chapter a day early, I will be really busy for the weekend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I heard that Wu got sent to jail and Garmadon e-mailed me the video of wu doing his dare. Don't worry they got him out of jail 5 hours ago. I still don't know how they got the money to bail him out. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

Jay: You are also wondering how we got the money to bail wu out. Simple, we took sportsgallols money from her bank account.

Mailman: Letter for Jay and others. (Hands jay the letter then leaves.)

Jay: (reads the letter aloud.) YOU DID WHAT!? When I come back from my vacation I will run all of you over with a steamroller and burn all of your hair on your head like on the first chapter when jay's head caught on fire and burned most of his hair off. See you guys soon, Sportsgallol.

Cole: (pats jays head.) At least all of his hair has grown back.

Jay: Don't remind me, anyways Garmadon has to sing the 12 days of Christmas.

Garmadon: Not happing!

Great devourer: (hisses at him)

Garmadon: (gulps) Ok, I'll do it.

Jay: Where did Nya go? (Walks away to find Nya.)

Garmadon: _On the 1__st__ day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_A partridge in a pear tree._

_On the 2__nd__ day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_2 turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the 3__rd__ day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_Three French hens,_

_2 turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the 4__th__ day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_4 calling birds,_

_3 French hens, _

_2 turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the 5__th__ day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

Nya: (dumps water on garmadon's head, and runs away singing.)_ 5 golden rings,_

_4 calling birds,_

_3 French hens,_

_2 turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a peer tree._

Garmadon: That's it! (Chases Nya around the studio and singing)_ On the 6__th__ day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_6 geese a-laying,_

(Grabs geese eggs and starts throwing them at Nya, still singing.)

_5 golden rings,_

_4 calling birds,_

_3 French hens,_

_2 turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pair tree._

(Runs out of geese eggs to throw at Nya.)

_On the 7__th__ day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_7 Swans a-swimming,_

_6 geese a-laying,_

_5 golden rings, _

_4 calling birds,_

_3 French hens, _

_2 turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the 8th day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_8 maid's a-milking,_

_7 swan's a-swimming,_

_6 geese a-laying,_

_5 golden rings,_

_4 calling birds,_

_3 French hens,_

_2 turtle doves,_

_And a partridge and a pear tree._

_On the 9__th__ day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_9 ladies dancing,_

(Stops and sees 9 ladies dancing) Looking good ladies. (Grabs a bat and runs after Nya.)

_8 maid's a-milking,_

_7 Swans are swimming,_

_6 geese a-laying,_

_5 golden rings,_

_4 calling birds,_

_3 French hens,_

_2 turtle doves,_

_And a partridge and a pear tree._

_On the 10__th__ day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_10 lord's a-leaping_

_9 ladies dancing,_

_8 maid's a-milking,_

_7 swan's a-swimming,_

_6 geese a-laying,_

_5 golden rings,_

_4 calling birds,_

_3 French hens,_

_2 turtle doves, _

_And a partridge in a pair tree._

_On the 11__th__ day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_11 pipers piping,_

_10 lord's a-leaping,_

_9 ladies dancing,_

_8 maid's a-milking,_

_7 swan's a-swimming,_

_6 geese a-laying,_

_5 golden rings,_

_4 calling birds,_

_3 French hens,_

_2 turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

Nya: (takes over and looks at the camera.) _on the 12__th__ day of Christmas my true love gave to me._

_12 drummers drumming,_

_11 pipers piping,_

_10 lord's a-leaping,_

_9 ladies dancing,_

_8 maid's a-milking,_

_7 swan's a-swimming,_

_6 geese a-laying,_

_5 golden rings,_

_4 calling birds,_

_3 French hens,_

_2 turtle doves,_

Garmadon: (shoves Nya away from the camera) Move it sister, you're in my spotlight.

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

Jay: wow that was kind of impressive. The show is over and we only got at least 17 or 16 days till Christmas. I don't remember.

Everyone: Goodbye!

**Well Nya kind of got back at garmadon. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed that little, um performance.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't believe Christmas is coming! The others are so excited, mainly because they wouldn't be in this story anymore after Christmas.**

Jay: Amen sister, amen. Our new co-host is Wu.

Wu: At least it wasn't my brother.

Garmadon: Not yet though.

Wu: So for the rest of the story it's mainly going to be truth or dare?

Jay: yes, but it will be more daring then truth. And our first dare will go to…

Kai: please don't let it be me, please don't let it be me.

Jay: COLE!

Kai: No, I mean good for you pal. (Pats Cole on the shoulder.)

Cole: (swats kais hand away.) Is it bad, horrible, or evil?

Jay: Actually, it's a good one. All you have to do is do a 10 minute make out session with the 1st girl you see besides Nya.

Cole: Ok! (Runs off and runs into a pretty redhead) Hello redhead. (Makes out with her.)

Redhead: (Pushes him away and slaps him.) I am not making out with an emo! (Walks away from him.)

Cole: I am not emo! (Walks back into the building.)

Jay: Hi buddy!

Cole: I have another dare don't I?

Jay: Yeah pretty much. This one is from the ninja of nature. Well actually she has 2, one for you and the other 1 for Kai.

Cole: So wait, who gave me the last dare?

Jay: MarsTwilight.

Cole: (looks at the screen where the readers are reading this chapter.) I will find where you live and you will pay.

Jay: (rolls his eyes.) Your dare is to eat as much fruit cake as possible. Zane, are you done making the fruitcakes yet?

Zane: (walks in with a huge plate of fruitcakes pile onto each other.) yes and there are at least 315 fruitcakes on this plate. (Sets it down in front of Cole.)

Cole: (Puts his hands together and looks up to the ceiling.)Thank you god for this glories gift from above.

Zane: Actually I made the…

Cole: Quiet tin can I am trying to eat!

Jay: Ready, set, GO!

Cole: (starts eating.)

29 minutes, later all the fruit cake has been eaten.

Everyone: O_O

Cole: Daddy loves his fruitcake.

Wu: Strange, the next dare is for Kai to kiss the ninja of nature under the mistletoe. Come on in ninja of nature.

A girl with brown curly/wavy hair tied into a braid, with greenish, brownish, blue eyes, while wearing a strapless red and green dress with matching flats walks in.

Ninja of nature: (smiles) Hi Kai.

Kai: (blushes a little)

Garmadon: Let's see some kissing action already!

Misako: Honey!?

Garmadon: Just kidding.

Ninja of nature and Kai see the mistletoe above them.

Kai: (grabs the ninja of nature and kisses her.)

Misako: (covers Lloyd's eyes.)

5 minutes later…

Kai broke off and both of their faces were a little red.

Jay: Time to go.

Ninja of nature: Bye Kai! (Walks away)

Jay: That was interesting don't you think?

Garmadon: It would have been more interesting if they did more than just kissing if you know what I mean.

Misako: (grabs a mallet and hits garmadon with it multiple times.) This is a young readers story and don't try to embarrass the girl who kissed him! (Stops hitting him with the mallet.)

Garmadon: You're mad women!

Everyone else: ?

Jay: Weird, anyways here's 1 from Lya200. Garmadon, misako, and sensei Wu should dress up like an elf, Mrs. Claus, and Santa Claus.

Garmadon: I'm going to be Santa!

Wu: You don't have a beard.

Garmadon: (puts on a fake white beard.) I do now.

Later LG, Wu, and misako dress up in their costumes, are walking in the mall.

Little girl: Santa, why do you have red eyes and a black face? I thought you were supposed to be white?

Garmadon: I had Eye surgery and I got struck by lightning.

Little girl: Poor Santa. (Kisses Garmadon on the cheek and hugs him.) My new wish is for you to get better.

Little boy: (tugs at Wus sleeve) why do you have a beard Mr. Elf?

Wu: I decided to grow one.

Little boy: Oh, I thought you were really, really old.

Wu: -_-

Hours later they all came back.

Misako: Those kids were so adorable!

Jay: Well it's time to end the show and I not going to bother to tell you how many more days till Christmas.

**Wafflestheninja Your dare for kai is going to be turned into an embarrassing memory for Kai on the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This idea was from wafflestheninja. Kai is dared to pee on Santa Claus at the mall. This should be good. Guess what? For this chapter whenever someone says something Christmas related, Garmadon will get hit with an anvil from above him. He doesn't even know about this! I hate doing that to him because he is my favorite character, but hey who doesn't' like seeing people get hit with an anvil?**

The ninjas, Lloyd, and Garmadon go to the mall.

Lloyd: Dad, can we go see Santa Claus?

Before garmadon could say anything, he got hit by an Anvil.

Anvils are big, shinny, heavy, shaped, metals. Just in case someone didn't know what anvils were.

Garmadon: (groans.) Where did that anvil come from?

Jay: Weird.

The guys spot Santa.

Lloyd: Please.

Garmadon: Go ahead.

Lloyd: Yes! (Runs over to meet Santa and sits on his lap.) Hi Santa!

Another anvil falls on garmadon.

Garmadon: What the heck is going on!?

Zane: It looks like that every time someone says something Christmas related, you get hit by an anvil.

Garmadon: o_o

Kai: You know, when I was a kid, I got to see Santa ever Christmas when I was a kid.

An anvil falls on garmadon.

Garmadon: I've shouldn't have come here.

Kai: After that I don't sit on his lap anymore.

Cole: Hey why don't you, I got a camera and I'll take a picture of you sitting on his lap and you could make a Christmas card for Nya out of that.

Kai: I guess.

Cole: Good, go ahead I'll have the camera ready by then.

Little boy: Look mommy it's Sant-

Garmadon: (covers the boy's mouth with his hand.) Don't say his name, if you do, I will be in a lot of pain.

The little boy's mother: (Whacks him with her purse.) Get away from us you freak of nature! (Grabs her son by the hand and walks away.)

Garmadon: At least that was less painful.

Kai: (sits on Santa's lap.) I feel ridicules.

Santa: You're never too old to sit on Santa's lap young man.

Garmadon: No!

An anvil falls on garmadon and he gets knocked out.

Elve: Hey Santa I got more candy canes for the kids!

Kai: (screams and accidently pees on Santa.)

Santa: Oh my god, this teen just peed on me!

Kai: (face turns red.) Sorry! (Runs out of the mall away from everyone.)

All the guys expect garmadon busts out laughing.

Zane: Embarrassing!

Jay: Come on guys, let's go. Cole, Zane, go drag garmadon back to the studio.

They all leave while Cole and Zane drag garmadon back to the studio.

Nya: How was your little vacation from the countdown to Christmas show?

Lloyd: Good.

Misako: Why is garmadon knock out?

The boys: No reason.

**Poor Garmadon. He'll be after me soon when he finds out about the anvils. Guess who dropped all those anvils? It was... drum roll please. (Drum roll) WU! You better run wu, he'll be after you instead of me when he wakes up.**


	8. Payback flashback

**Hi guys it's me, I know I have not updated for a while because I was busy. I had practice for district band practice for tryouts for three days and then had to celebrate my mom's birthday yesterday, and then today I had tryouts for district band. The bad news is I didn't make it. Anyways I will have a new chapter or 2 next week on Thursday or Friday. It depends. Garmadon woke up a few days ago and got back at wu. Here is a flashback for you to look at.**

Garmadon: (walks into the studio while holding a frying pan. Then looks at the readers who are reading this and grins.) Don't you love frying pans that have so many good uses?

Wu is talking to misako. His back was turned so he didn't see garmadon behind him. Misako notice but didn't say anything.

Garmadon: (Whacks Wu with the frying pan.)

Wu: (gets knocked out.)

Misako: (glares at him and crosses her arms.)

Garmadon: (grins and hides the frying pan behind his back.) It's just brotherly love in a random sort of way.

Misako: (sighs.) And that's why I'm glad I don't have any brothers.

Garmadon: Alright I'll put the frying pan away. (Walks of and goes into the kitchen.)

Misako: (shakes her head.) After all of his mischief, I still think he is cute no matter what. (Looks at the readers who are reading this.) Come on ladies, I can't be the only one who thinks this.

Garmadon: (calls from the kitchen.) I heard that!

Misako: (Rolls her eyes.)

**Anyways' I'll make sure I'll add a new chapter soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I saw Episodes 27 and 28 on YouTube, I went into fan girl mode after I Saw it. The new season is going to be awesome! Anyways, back to the story.**

Jay: Yes, I know, we are awesome.

Kai: We are better than Chima.

Everybody else: Amen!

Jay: Are new co-host is Kai!

Kai: That's right, and our first dare goes to garmadon.

Garmadon: I didn't do anything wrong yet!

Kai: (rolls his eyes.) It's from Lya200. She dares you to sing the Grinch song from the Grinch movie.

Garmadon: Why do people want to hear me sing?

Jay: Because your special, but first to make this dare a little more interesting, will paint garmadon green so he can look like the Grinch when he sings the song.

Wu: (Grabs a bucket full of green paint and dumps it on him. Then grabs a big paintbrush and starts to paint the rest of garmadon.)

Garmadon: Even though were still brothers, this is awkward.

Wu: Not completely, now sing Grinch!

Garmadon: _You're a mean one, _

_You really are a heel,_

_You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel, ,_

_You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!_

_You're a monster, ,_

_Your heart's an empty hole,_

_Your brain is full of spiders, you have garlic in your soul, ,_

_I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!_

_You're a foul one, ,_

_You have termites in your smile,_

_You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, _

_Given a choice between the two of you'd take the seasick crocodile!_

_You're a rotter, ,_

_You're the king of sinful sots,_

_Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots, ,_

_You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce!_

_You nauseate me, ,_

_With a nauseous super "naus"! ,_

_You're a crooked dirty jockey and you drive a crooked hoss, ,_

_You soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful_

_Assortment of rubbish imaginable mangled up in tangled up knots!_

_You're a foul one, ,_

_You're a nasty wasty skunk,_

_Your heart is full of unwashed socks, your soul is full of gunk, ,_

_The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote,_

"_Stink, stank, stunk!"_

Everyone else: (was doing their best from laughing their tails off.)

Garmadon: Yes, yes I know I'm green. Now will you stop laughing at me already? (Looks at jay.) Is there a shower in this building?

Jay: yes, it's down the hall, three doors on your left.

Garmadon: Thanks. (Walks down the hall to the shower room.)

Kai: I didn't know we had a shower room.

Jay: we do. Anyways we'll do one more dare before we go.

Mailman: package for Cole. (Hands him the package. Then walks away.)

Cole: Cool, I wonder who it's from. (Opens the present.)

Pikachu: Pika!

Cole: oh no, not you again!

Pikachu: Pika! (Shocks Cole.)

Cole: (screams, and then runs away.)

Pikachu: (chases him around the studio and keeps shocking Cole.)

Kai: (looks at the tag.) It says it's from Ameberdiamondswords.

Everyone except Cole: O_O

Jay: Okay, so that was the dare for Cole. Well it looks like it's time to end the show. We only have a few more days left in till Christmas. So see you next time on countdown to Christmas.

**Okay everybody listen up, the overlord will be in the next chapter. So I want you to come up with dares for only him. It can be humiliating, weird, or gross. Or whatever. No singing dares please. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay, we got some dares for the overlord! Time to torture him!**

Jay: Are new co-host is garmadon.

Garmadon: At last!

Jay: And our guest today is the overlord.

Everyone: Hell no!

Overlord: (floats over to the studio.) I can't believe I was force to come here.

Jay: Who did?

Overlord: Sportsgallol.

Cole: Why does she hate us? I mean seriously, garmadon is the troublemaker here.

Garmadon: It was the only way to entertain myself.

Jay: The good news is the overlord is the only one getting dared today.

Everyone except the overlord: It's a miracle!

Overlord: Curse those haters.

Jay: (his phone rings and he presses the caller button.) Hello?

Sportsgallol talks on the phone from the airport.

Sportsgallol: Hey jay it's me, my flight just landed a few minutes ago. I was wondering if you could pick me up and bring me to the studio to see everyone else.

Jay: Sure I'll be right there in an hour. (Hangs up and looks at garmadon.) I have to go pick up Sportsgallol from the airport. So you're in charged for a while.

Garmadon: :D

Kai: This is not going to end well.

Jay: (leaves the building.)

Garmadon: Ok, our first dare for the overlord is from Determine artists. Well actually there are three dares from determine artists. The first one is for the hypnobrai to hypnotize him to be afraid of cake and have Cole torture him by eating the cake. Boys, bring in skales!

Skales: (enters into the studio.) Let's get this thing over with. (Hypnotizes the overlord.) You are now afraid of cake.

Overlord: (being hypnotized.) I am now afraid of cake. (Suddenly snaps out of the trance.) What happened?

Garmadon: (grins.) Oh nothing but revenge.

Overlord: Revenge?

Zane: (walks over to the overlord with a cake and hands it to Cole.)

Cole: (sits in front of the overlord with the cake and grins.)

Overlord: (sees the cake and starts to have an uneasy feeling.) What's that? Please tell me that's not cake.

Cole: It is! (Eats the cake with a fork.)

Overlord: (screams and faints.)

Everyone: XD

Nya: (walks over to the overlord and dumps cold water on him.)

Overlord: (wakes up and shivers a little.) It's over right?

Garmadon: For the cake yes, the dares, no. Your next one is for you to clean a restroom that hasn't been clean in two years.

Overlord: O_O

Lloyd: (hands the overlord a toilet brush.) Good luck bro. you'll need it.

Garmadon: The restroom is down the hall on the 9th door to your right.

Overlord: (doesn't say anything and floats over to the restroom and goes inside.) Oh my god! (Almost faints.) I hope I'll survive this. (Cleans the restroom.)

30 minutes later.

Overlord: (floats back to the studio and falls on a chair.) it's done at last!

Garmadon: Good, now for your other dare. You have to stick your tongue on a metal pole outside in the winter.

Overlord: (sighs and floats outside. Then sticks his tongue on a metal pole.)

Five minutes later.

Overlord: (tries to get his tongue free.)

After a few tries, he finally got his tongue of the pole.

Overlord: (screams in pain by his tongue. Then enters inside the building.)

Everyone else: XD

Overlord: Shut up!

Garmadon: This dare is from ninja of nature. You have to watch Marley and me and not cry.

Overlord: Easy. (Goes into another room and watches the movie.)

An hour and 30 minutes later.

Overlord: (comes out of the room.) My favorite part was when the dog died!

Everyone else: -_-

Garmadon: Wow, you are evil. Anyways this dare is from fairy of heart serena14. You have to kiss her oc Serena darvils dark side Madeline. And her she is!

A girl with ankle length grey blonde mix hair with navy blue streaks, demon pupils that are red, purple iris, has dragon wings, sharp dragon talon nails, and wears a navy blue torn bottom knee length dress walks in.

Madeline: Where's the poor excuse of an evil spirit at?

Overlord: Right here, and who are you calling a poor excuse.

Madeline: me, that's who. Let's get this over with. (Grabs the overlord and kisses him. Then shoves him away.) I'm outta here. (Walks out of the building.)

Overlord: o_o

Garmadon: It looks like we have one more dare left for you.

Overlord: Thank god.

Garmadon: (looks at the card and busts out laughing.)

Everyone else looks at the card and busts out laughing as well.

Overlord: (face turns red.)

Cole: (holds his laughter and turns some disco music on.)

Overlord: (sighs and starts to disco.)

4 minutes later.

Everyone else: XD

Garmadon: Well that's going on YouTube for sure, it's time to end the show. We only have 5 more days till Christmas!

Overlord: Good bye forever and I hope I wouldn't have to do this anymore.

Garmadon: Shut up you ball of floating gas.

Overlord: -_-

Everyone: Good bye!

**Well wasn't that fun? You can now go back to daring everyone else now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Can you believe that we only have four more days in till Christmas? I'm happy, and I'm also happy that the others are getting tortured from being dared. On with the show!**

Misako: There is bad news. Jay and sportsgallol are snowed in at the airport. So basically, they will be here on the day before Christmas. Our new co-host is me.

Lloyd: What? I thought it would be me this time.

Misako: Sorry honey. You will be on the next chapter though.

Lloyd: **:**D

Misako: Are first dare is from toxicninjakitty3399. Zane has to raylees boyfriend for the rest of the chapter. Raylee you can come on in.

Raylee: (walks in the studio.) You can call me ray. (Smiles at zane.) Hello zane.

Zane: (smiles back.) Hello.

Ray: (sits beside zane.)

Zane: (wraps his arm around ray's waist.)

Misako: Well isn't that cute. Anyways we got four dares from the ninja of nature. (Reads the dare from the card.) Oh my. (Face turns red.)

Garmadon: What is it?

Misako: Wu has to kiss me.

Wu: (face turns red.)

Garmadon: Hell no!

The ninjas, Nya, ray, and Lloyd hold down garmadon as he tries to stop wu and misako.

Wu and misako: (kiss for five seconds.)

Garmadon: I'll give you a 10 second head start.

Wu: (runs.)

Everyone else lets go of garmadon.

Garmadon: (runs after wu with a frying pan.)

Misako: ahem. Well wasn't that interesting. Ok so the second one says that zane has to build a snowman that looks like a tiger.

Zane: Can ray help me?

Misako: I don't see why not.

Zane and ray: (go outside and starts to build the snowman tiger.)

An hour and a half later…

Zane: Done!

Rays: It looks great.

Zane: (grabs a camera.) How about if I take a picture of you with the tiger.

Ray: Okay! (Stands by the snowman tiger.) Ready!

Zane: (takes the picture.) Got it. Come on, let's go back inside.

Ray: Good idea, it's really cold out here.

Zane and ray: (go back inside the studio.)

Misako: I see you two had fun. Now Cole and jay have to sing Christmas carols at the serpentines hide out.

Lloyd: But jays at the airport.

Cole: Don't worry, I solved the problem. (Holds up an iPad that shows jay.) I got him on video chat.

Jay: Hi guys! Come on Cole, let's get this over with.

Cole: Okay. (Walks to the serpentine's hide out while carrying the iPad.) Ready jay?

Jay: Let's do this thing.

Both: (starts singing Christmas songs.)

Serpentine: what the heck? (Starts throwing fruitcake at them.)

Jay: Their throwing fruitcake at us. Well I'll see you later Cole! (Exits out of video chat.)

Cole: (quickly grabs a fruitcake and runs of with the iPad.) Hey, fruitcake is cake. (Enters the building.)

Misako: Hello Cole, glad to see you are back. The last one from the ninja of nature is for Kai to knock garmadon out while she dresses garmadon up like Rudolf.

Garmadon: (drags wu, who is knock out, back to the studio.) It's for revenge isn't it?

Everyone: Yes.

Garmadon: Let's get this thing over with.

Ninja of nature: (walks over to him with a Rudolf costume.) Here you go, now look stupid for us. (Hands him the costume.)

Garmadon: (grumbles and puts the costume on.)

Everyone: XD

Kai: (walks over to him.) Always wanted to do this. (Punches garmadon.)

Garmadon: (gets knock out.)

Ninja of nature: (takes a picture of garmadon.) Well it looks like I'm done here. See you guys later! (Walks out of the studio.)

Misako: Alright well do two more dares.

Everyone else except garmadon and jay: Yay!

Misako: It's from determine artists. Cole has to jump out of a window, smiling and screaming the word cake. Then later have a mistletoe come out of nowhere and get 2 unsuspecting characters two kiss each other.

Cole: Come to my funeral everybody.

Everyone else: We will!

Cole: (jumps out the window and screams.) CAKE! (Falls to the ground and doesn't get knock out.) It's a miracle! (Walks and bumps into a girl.)

Both: Sorry!

Suddenly mistletoe is hanging above them.

Cole: (grins and then grabs her and kisses the girl.)

Girl: (shoves him away and slaps him.) I already have a boyfriend jerk! (Walks away from Cole.)

Cole: (sighs.) Should have seen that coming.

**See you guys later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, we got 2 more days in till Christmas!**

Lloyd: that's right, and our new co-host is, me!

Garmadon: Good for you son!

Lloyd: Thank you, and our first dare is for Cole from Mars Twilight. She dares Cole to find her. Here's what she looks like: dark chocolate brown hair that goes down 3 inches above her bum, layered thoroughly, thinned, and really teased in the back, has stormy gray blue, sky blue, dark blue, sea-green, jade, and almost an electric blue color rimmed with yellow-green eyes, has really tan skin, and hour glass figure, white teeth, soft pink plush lips, freckles on her cheek bones and nose, and an oval heart shaped face. She wears white skinny jeans that hug her body, black "biker" boots, a baby blue halter top with a fashionable white hip belt, silver hoop earrings, and make up that blends in with her face. Also carries around a tube of strawberry flavored lip gloss in her pocket.

Cole: I hope I can remember that.

Lloyd: Well emo, I suggest you go now instead of latter to find her.

Cole: I'm not an emo! (Walks out of the building, and into the city to find her.)

3 hours latter….

Cole finally finds her.

Cole: o_o

Mars twilight: Can I help you bro?

Cole: (faints.)

Mars twilight: Funny, a few other guys did the same thing. (Walks away from Cole.)

Cole: (comes back to the studio.)

Lloyd: Just in time for your next dare.

Cole: Wait, what!

Lloyd: It's from the ninja of nature. You have to sing jingle bells every time someone says it.

Cole: (groans.)

Lloyd: Also, her other dares are, kai to help her Christmas prank me and Zane to dress like a teddy bear and give out free hugs and chocolate then kiss her oc rose.

Kai: (taps Lloyds shoulder.)

Lloyd: (looks at kai.) What?

Kai: nothing.

Ninja of nature: (taps Lloyds shoulder.)

Lloyd: (Looks at ninja of nature.) what?

Ninja of nature: (throws a pie at Lloyd.)

Kai: (takes a picture of Lloyd and puts it on line.)

Lloyd: Should have seen that coming.

Zane: I guess it's my turn now. (Dresses up like a teddy bear and starts to give out free hugs and chocolate to everyone.)

Everyone: Aww!

Zane: (walks over to rose and kisses her.)

Kai: What happen to ray?

Zane: she left.

Garmadon: jingle bells.

Cole: dang it! (Sings jingle bells.)

Lloyd: This dare is from determine artists. Kai and jay have to dress as pixies and dance around like ballerinas. But since jay isn't here, they will have to do it on the next chapter.

Garmadon: (groans.) But I had my camera with me and I wanted to put that on YouTube.

Lloyd: Sorry dad. Anyways, here is anther dare for Zane from fairy of heart serena14. Zane has to kiss pixel under the mistletoe.

Pixel: (walks into the studio.) Hello everyone.

Everyone: Hi pixel!

Zane: hello pixel. (Walks over to pixel and kisses her.)

Everyone else: Aww!

Pixel: Why did you do that?

Zane: it's a Christmas tradition to kiss someone under the mistletoe.

Pixel: Tell me more about Christmas.

Zane: follow me.

Zane and pixel: (go to a different room to talk.)

Lloyd: Ok so we have one more dare, and it's for the overlord

Overlord: damn it!

Lloyd: langue, please. Anyways, you have to go on a date with pokemon in the kanto region.

Overlord: Fine.

Lloyd: Your date is waiting for you at the kanto region.

Garmadon: I feel sorry for the overlords date.

Overlord: (goes to the kanto region.) where's my date?

Pikachu: Pika!

Overlord: You're my date?

Pikachu: Pika!

Overlord: This is going to be a weird afternoon.

An hour later…

Overlord: (comes back into the studio.) I never imagine that would be my first date.

Garmadon: Yeah, that's the first date you'll ever have.

Overlord: -_-

**I got a weird but funny idea. For the chapter that I'm going to post on Dec. the 25**, **you get to vote on who's the most evils villain in ninjago. It can be any villain. The winner will be the one to wear a Mrs. Claus dress with red high heel shoes. You know what's the funny thing? The villains on this show are male. I don't really know if pixel is a villain or not. Is she?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay, one more day in till Christmas!**

Garmadon: One more day left in till this torture ends!

Everyone: Amen!

Jay: Hi guys were back.

Sportsgallol: Finally that storm calm down.

Cole: No, she's back.

Sportsgallol: I miss you to Cole. So, who's the new co-host?

Garmadon: Hopefully, not you.

Sportsgallol: that was harsh.

Jay: No one is actually, everyone else was co-host for the whole story so far.

Sportsgallol: Oh.

Jay: But we got a dare or two for this chapter.

Sportsgallol: Well that's not much.

Jay: Our first dare is from mars twilight. She dares cole and kai to arm wrestle.

Kai: Is there a prize?

Jay: Yes, but you have to win to find out.

Cole: This is going to be easy. (Rolls up his sleeve.)

Kai and cole sit down and arm wrestle. Cole wins.

Cole: Told you it was going to be easy. So what's my prize?

Jay: You get to make out with mars twilight.

Kai: o_o

Cole: -_-

Mars twilight: (walks into the studio.) Who won?

Wu: Cole.

Mars twilight: Oh.

Cole: Let's get this over with. (Makes out with mars twilight.)

Mars twilight: The first time I made out with an emo. See you guys later! (Walks away.)

Cole: Why does everyone think I'm emo?

Sportsgallol: You wear a lot of black and also wear black every day.

Cole: What about garmadon? He's black.

Sportsgallol: He's a freak, so that's normal for him. No offense big guy!

Garmadon: (grumbles.)

Sportsgallol: he wears gray cole not black and he got stuck by lighting. Big difference. So now let's change the subject into something else like the other dares for everybody else.

Jay: apparently we only have one dare left, and it's for the overlord. He has to dress up like a Barbie doll.

Overlord: It's for revenge isn't it. It's because I posse garmadon that time when I tried to take over ninjago.

Everyone: You got that right bitch!

Overlord: I hate you all!

Everyone: We hate you to!

Overlord: (dresses up like a Barbie doll.)

Everyone: XD

Garmadon: (takes a picture and puts it online.)

Overlord: (floats away from everybody.)

Sportsgallol: We have one more dare!

Jay: What are you talking about?

Sportsgallol: It was a dare for you and kai, but since you were not here on the last chapter we decided to do it when you came back.

Jay: what was it?

Lloyd: To dress up as pixies and dance around like ballerinas.

Jay: o_o

Kai: -_-

Jay and kai went into the dressing room and change into ballerina costumes and then walk out for everyone to see.

Everyone else: XD

Jay: let's get this thing over with.

Kai and jay dance around like ballerina's in the studio.

10 minutes later….

Everyone except jay and kai: (trying to stop laughing but they couldn't.)

Jay: Were done here.

**Can't wait for Christmas! See you guys soon! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Merry Christmas everybody!**

Jay: This is our last chapter of our story.

Everybody: Yay!

Garmadon: I'm in a good mood today, so let's get my dare over with.

Jay: actually, it's a dare for you and wu.

Garmadon: Oh, so what is it?

Jay: It's from the ninja of nature. You two have to act out when gorge baley saves haney baley from it's a wonderful life and when gorge meet Clarence.

(So basically I don't know what it's a wonderful life, sorry!)

Garmadon and wu: (Act out the scene for it's a wonderful life.)

Jay: good, now are next dare is for Lloyd from mars twilight. He has to babysit a toddler and find out how the meaning of there is only one difference between a terrorist and a toddler.

Lloyd: Ok, where can I find a toddler?

Jay: well we can turn someone into a toddler.

Lloyd: I always wondered, were do babies come from?

Garmadon: Well son, when a…

Misako: (covers garmadon's mouth.) Let him find out when he's older.

Jay: You'll find that out another time. Here, will turn garmadon in to a toddler. (Snaps fingers and garmadon turns into a toddler.) There you go Lloyd.

Lloyd: Of course.

Jay: while Lloyd does his dare, let's do mars twilights other dare. Cole, you have to tell mars twilight why you faint around her and wide eyed whenever he sees her while they go on a date to a bakery.

Cole: Ok.

Later on, Cole and mars twilight walk to the bakery.

Cole: The reason I faint or wide eyed you is because I never saw someone so pretty in my life like you. I kind of get a little nervous when talking to you because I might say something wrong that might offend you. I wouldn't want that to happen. I want you to be happy. So I have a little surprise for you at the bakery.

Mars twilight: Aww. You shouldn't have.

They both walk into the bakery.

Baker: Are you mars twilight?

Mars twilight: Yes.

Baker: (Hands her something.) It's from Cole.

It was a cookie shape like a snowman, it was four inches tall and three inches wide, it was white with black gumdrops as the buttons, a red licorice scarf, and a black hat with frosting on it. Also, the snowman holds a red heart that said merry Christmas. The red heart is made out of chocolate.

Cole: I hope you like it.

Mars twilight: I love it. (Hugs cole.) Thank you!

Back at the studio…

Jay: They'll be back soon and now to see which villain will wear the Mrs. Claus dress and red high heel shoes. Apparently, we didn't get a lot. So, all of us get to vote. We have one vote for overlord from determine artists. I chose the overlord as well.

Kai: Garmadon.

Nya: Overlord.

Lloyd: Overlord.

Wu: Garmadon.

Misako: Overlord.

Zane: Overlord.

Cole: Garmadon.

Jay: hey cole your back, how was the date?

Cole: great!

Garmadon: Overlord.

Overlord: Garmadon.

Jay: and the winner is the overlord!

Overlord: -_-

Garmadon: Yes!

Overlord: shut up! (Puts on the dress with the red high heel shoes.)

Everyone except the overlord: XD

Jay: Well it's time to end the show. See you on the next countdown to Christmas next year!

Everyone: Merry Christmas!

**Hope you like it. **


End file.
